Elegía: allá afuera está lloviendo
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Ella dijo, "las cenizas caen como la nieve." Más allá de este dolor, la felicidad es tan viva y real que duele. Nuestros cuerpos no la soportarían, por eso estamos aquí. [Este fanfic participa en el Amigo Invisible 2.0: ¡Feliz año nuevo! del foro La Torre Stark]


**N/A:** Este fanfic participa en el Amigo Invisible: ¡Feliz año nuevo! del foro La Torre Stark.

Por cosas de suerte (?) fui asignada como AI de mi muy querida Pettxmon :3 Espero tu regalo te guste, mija c': Es todo angst y raro, pero cumple con el prompt dado *se lava las manos cual Pilatos*. Es un poco AU porque ¿si?

Feliz año nuevo y miles de cosas lindas para ti, Petta de mi vida.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Marvel. Excepto Jade Hansen, ella es creación de la siempre genial Pettxmon.

* * *

 **\- Elegía: Allá afuera está lloviendo -**

i.

El cielo revela un azul profundo y limpio donde las nubes y la niebla no lo han rebasado. Las luces neón del letrero palpitan sobre el edificio, el hotel a un costado del camino, como dijo el dueño de la casa de huéspedes treinta kilómetros atrás, en el poblado desvencijado que ahora parece escenario de otro mal sueño. A veces, ésas son las únicas impresiones que perduran. Ideas de pesadillas larguísimas que se arrastran hasta encontrarse con otras pesadillas. Y así continúan hasta formar una totalidad heterogénea cuyos espacios vacíos e irregulares se llenan con alguna fantasía perecedera o una ilusión cada vez más barata.

 _(Todo puede ser mejor luego, pero hoy habrá que vivir muy poco, así, como si estuviéramos muertos.)_

El hotel ocupa un edificio estrecho pero alto en medio de un claro talado en la espesura del bosque, frente a la carretera solitaria y tétrica que serpentea en la falda de la montaña; techo a dos aguas y estructura de madera. "Bourbon", pintan los tubos de luz rosada en el letrero. Si no estuviera tan descuidado y el mal gusto asomara en detalles fundamentales, pensarían que es uno de esos lugares viejos pero cálidos para reposar un fin de semana lejos de la ciudad.

La caminata a través de la arboleda ha sido prolongada y difícil. Ensopados de los chubascos intermitentes, cruzan la puerta doble empujando una sola de las hojas y avanzan hasta el mostrador con su cansancio de fugitivos imborrable en sus rostros. El piso de madera emite un débil quejido con cada paso. El lugar apesta a humedad. James echa un vistazo entorno, su recelo raya en la paranoia, hasta que Jade le propina un ligero codazo para atraer su atención.

─Sigue poniendo esa cara y lograrás que sospechen.

Bucky frunce el ceño pero ella no presta atención, está ocupada tocando la campanilla. El administrador del hotel es un hombre huesudo, alto y casi calvo. Los contempla con curiosidad pero sin mayor interés. Recibe gente rara todo el tiempo.

─Por lo general notamos la presencia de huéspedes antes, pero no escuchamos el motor de su automóvil ─comenta el anfitrión con su voz aguda, mientras le tiende la llave.

─No hay automóvil ─explica Jade, procurando que su cansancio no pase por desesperación. Da una sonrisilla floja y termina de contar el dinero sobre la superficie de madera─. Se averió en la carretera, es un montón de chatarra. Mi hermano pasó toda la tarde tratando de hacerlo andar ─miente─. El pobre está agotado.

Bucky actúa su parte. Ha sido el hermano agotado desde que salieron de África y ya tiene cierta maestría sobre su papel.

Las escaleras rechinan bajo su peso. Son dos plantas y un pasillo mal iluminado hasta la habitación 309. La decoración son exuberantes matas de plástico y restos de un papel tapiz elegante. La puerta no cede con facilidad y Bucky debe adelantarse para empujarla con cierta fuerza hasta abrirla.

Dentro hace frío pero es soportable. Dos camas individuales de colchón duro y cobijas con olor a viejo.

─Huelen a Bucky ─bromea ella antes de soltar una risa sincera y agotada.

Él sonríe también y menea la cabeza.

─Hay agua caliente.

─Esto definitivamente mejora.

James encuentra algo confortante en el sarcasmo de Hansen. Es como un indicador. Mientras ella aún pueda aportar algo de esa agudeza, nada será irremediable. Cierra la distancia que los separa. Ella enrosca sus brazos entorno a él y Bucky busca su boca.

El agua no sólo está caliente, si esperaran un poco más, podrían tener una tina al tope de agua hirviente.

─Exageras.

─Bueno, pero casi.

Toman un baño juntos por primera vez en meses. Un poco de agua se derrama por el borde cuando James se introduce y debe cuidar no apoyarse en la parte rota. La tina es lo suficientemente grande para albergarlos a ambos, frente a frente, sus rodillas se tocan por encima de la superficie.

─Ocupas más espacio que yo, anciano.

Jade prefiere acomodarse contra el pecho de él. La abraza y permanecen dentro hasta que el agua pasa de caliente a tibia. James sale y busca la toalla percudida y desgastada que está doblada sobre la cama. La envuelve y la lleva en brazos hasta la cama. Pero no duermen enseguida.

Hacen el amor. Están cansados pero nunca se puede saber cuándo será la última vez.

La habitación está a oscuras y a través de la ventana rectangular brilla la luz rosada del letrero.

"Bourbon", dice.

ii.

Los limpiadores describen otro arco sobre el parabrisas. Vuelve a llover y la niebla apenas se disipa frente a las luces altas de la camioneta robada. Se han acostumbrado al traqueteo del vehículo. La radio no funciona pero la calefacción mantiene una buena temperatura dentro. El parabrisas se empaña cada cuando, así que Bucky ha optado por dejar la ventanilla parcialmente abierta de momento.

Ella duerme, apoyada sobre su costado derecho. Le agrada sentirla así, la calidez de su cuerpo junto al suyo y su respiración pausada mientras duerme.

 _(Que nunca deje de sentirla así, ruega, que nunca le falte y que nunca se aparte. ¿No es egoísta? Pero qué importa.)_

La lluvia se ha vuelto intensa afuera y la bruma se abre ante ellos. Ha empezado el trayecto de descenso hasta la ciudad a través del camino sinuoso. Baja siguiendo la forma de las montañas, estrecho y engañoso. Pero Bucky comienza a distinguir las luces amarillas y blancas entre un mar de negro. Es la primera vez desde que salieron de Wakanda que dormirán en una ciudad.

Jade bosteza y se estira, tomándose su tiempo para espabilar a medida que las luces del primer bulevar iluminan su cara.

─Llegamos ─festeja a media voz, el tono que se ha vuelto el volumen natural entre ambos.

─Llegamos ─confirma.

Bucky no sabe si sonreír o no. Las ciudades tienen gente en exceso y Bucky es capaz de dañar grandes masas. Jade ha prometido ayudarlo si vuelve a suceder: ya no sucedería de nuevo.

Amplias zonas de cipreses y abetos dan lugar a modestas casas de madera en la parte periférica de los suburbios, y luego, concreto mientras se acercan al centro de la ciudad. Las luces los ciegan y duelen en los ojos al principio, pero volver a sentirse parte del mundo resulta un alivio que ninguno de los dos confiesa. Bucky incluso, y no por él sino por ella. Jade no merece esconderse en las montañas.

Ahora puede esconderse en una ciudad.

─¿Cuánto nos quedaremos, Buck?

─El tiempo que quieras.

Jade se hace ideas aunque después deba reprenderse por su obstinación.

 _(Quedarse ahora, quedarse y vivir. ¿A quién hacía daño si sólo deseaba vivir un poco y estar enamorada un poco y dejarse amar un poco?)_

─Primero deshagámonos de esto ─dice ella, palmeando el tablero de la camioneta.

La ven arder y tienen un buen presentimiento.

Esta vez irá todo bien.

Esta vez se acabará.

iii.

─Las cenizas caen como la nieve.

No para de llover. La ciudad está ahogada en un sueño melancólico detrás de la ventana. El noveno piso del primer hotel de lujo que Bucky pisa les permite una vista apropiada. La oscuridad se apodera paulatinamente de todo lo que compone la metrópoli. Edificios tapizados de cristal que pronto se tiñen de negro y titilantes puntos brillantes, altos como el cielo mismo desde donde Jade puede apreciarlo, interminables, uno tras otro, uno tras otro, y otro. La última luz del sol se consume, de dorado a gris, de gris a negro y luego la otra luz.

 _(Luces brillantes, a nadie le gusta vivir en la oscuridad, pero, ¿no hemos andado toda esta ingrata estación dentro de ella?)_

─Hace tiempo que no veo nieve ─agrega, colocando una mano sobre el vidrio. El _clic-clic_ de las gotas de lluvia que golpean la ventana y la ciudad al otro lado es más como un cuadro de Monet─. ¿Has visto nieve alguna vez, Barnes?

─Sí ─replica escuetamente y atrae la atención de la joven hija de Stark.

─Te sientes mal de nuevo, ¿no es así? ─Preocupada avanza hasta envolverlo en sus brazos─. No nos encontrarán, Buck. No nos buscarían nunca en un lugar como este.

iv.

No le gustan los elevadores porque también ha adquirido algo de claustrofobia a lo largo del infeliz vaivén y desastre que son su cerebro, su vida y el exterior. _Tampoco podemos bajar por las escaleras todo el tiempo_ , insiste ella, _lucirá sospechoso_.

Bucky siempre luce sospechoso aún con el cabello corto y la ropa cara. Carga con una sombra que es todo pasado, y más que verse, se intuye. Jade lo mete en el ascensor, consiguiendo ser sólo ellos dos esta vez. Nueve pisos de esa mirada perdida en la que palpita un poco de locura, de auténtica y terrible locura.

Quizá es sólo que está tan cansado y perder la razón perfila como la opción más cómoda.

Jade no se dobla de dolor ante la idea únicamente porque alguien debe ser fuerte y permanecer en calma por los dos. No puede permitirse algo tan fácil como el pánico. La cara trasparente del elevador permite ver otros edificios a medida que descienden. Las cosas pequeñas ahora son grandes y las cosas grandes se hacen más grandes, inmensas. Cree que si el elevador continúa de esa manera no dejarán de bajar, no se detendrán en la planta baja y en cambio seguirá y seguirá y seguirá, a través de la tierra y la presión y el calor hasta el infierno.

Jade siente como su propia desesperación la oprime.

 _(Alguien deténgalo, deténgalo, nos llevará al infierno, pero, ¿no hemos estado ya en él?)_

No sucumbe y de pronto, al abrirse ambas puertas al vestíbulo del hotel, el haber pensado en golpear el aparato y suplicar que los dejaran escapar de ahí, suena como algo demasiado descabellado, la clase de cosas que ella jamás pensaría. Jade es imprudente, malhumorada y arrogante, pero no es, de ninguna manera, una loca.

v.

Un tarde ya no llueve.

─¿A dónde vamos?

Muerde sus labios antes de que aquél _es una sorpresa_ escape de sus labios. Bucky no necesita sorpresas. Opta por tomarle la mano y guiarlo a través de las calles menos concurridas. Han caminado tanto, bien pueden hacer el trayecto hasta el parque a pie y evitar otro lugar peligrosamente repleto de gente como el transporte público.

─Te gustará, me dijeron que es un lugar tranquilo, adecuado para un anciano como tú. ─Jade gira levemente su cabeza y advierte que ha logrado una pequeña sonrisa del soldado.

Sostiene su mano con mayor fuerza.

( _Sostente a mí, quédate conmigo y nunca, nunca, nunca te vayas, pero, quizá él nunca volvió, ¿no es así?)_

vi.

El sol se queda atascado detrás de la colina y brilla a través de las hojas de tonalidades áureas. Al lado, una banca que mira al oeste, y debajo, un estanque al que ya no le quedan patos aunque dijeron que en otra temporada no se sabe qué hacer con tantos. El césped está húmedo todavía y de las ramas y hojas escurren gotas algunas veces.

Jade ha sido atraída por un perro, aunque no juega con él. Se preocupa por apreciar momentos simples como éste y hace cosas simples para honrarlo. Acariciar la cabeza de un perro de largas orejas está muy bien.

Bucky observa sentado contra el tronco del árbol de las hojas amarillas, cobre y naranja. Apenas quita su atención de la joven castaña para mirar como los rayos de sol se filtran entre ellas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, o desde que puede recordar, vuelve a sentirse como en un sueño. Un buen sueño. Agradece estar vivo, pero quizá sólo esté soñándolo.

( _Sueño que vivo, vivo y se siente muy bien estar vivo, ¿te lo conté?_ )

Baja la mirada para volver a Jade Hansen. Le gusta verla de lejos pero disfruta más tenerla cerca, contemplar sus pecas y sopesar la idea de un día contarlas todas. Un beso por cada peca y los labios dolerían al final.

El perro corre en otra dirección, sube la colina y cruza el puente hasta el otro lado del estanque.

─El perro se llama "Navidad".

─Curioso nombre.

vii.

─¿Qué hay tan malo en llorar?

Él no puede y no lo hará, pero eso no lo hace doler menos.

( _Va a perderla, no importa qué, hoy va a perderla y es como el último día del mundo, ¿no te alegra? Libre al fin.)_

El sol se ha hundido para siempre detrás de las montañas desde las que bajaron. Luminiscencia nocturna detrás de los árboles, allá está la ciudad y sus escondrijos pero aquí están expuestos y ellos vienen con el estruendo de una horda muy taciturna.

El primero aparecerá por el mismo sitio donde desapareció el perro de la tarde.

─¿Quién viene?

─Hydra.

viii.

Camina entre la oscuridad, el ruido entre los árboles es de insectos y el aleteo de aves rezagadas en su vuelta a casa. Alguien dijo que había búhos. Hydra sabe que está aquí, pero, dice Bucky, sí lo toman a él quizá no corran tras ella. Es una Stark pero a Hydra podría no importarle tanto ahora.

El arma tiene el seguro fuera y la sostiene con ambas manos como él le enseñó. Tiene valor para tirar del gatillo pero si dispara atraerá la atención. Uno de ellos no piensa en ella, así que es fácil abordarlo por atrás y dar un golpe tan fuerte como es posible sobre la nuca. No lo mata pero Bucky sí.

─Puedo distraerlos, vete.

─Estás loco.

 _(No irían tan lejos de nuevo. Ellos sólo van tan lejos hasta que los entierras, seis pies bajo el suelo y no volverían a huir, ¿no tienes ganas de eso?)_

ix.

 _Anhelo_

 _Oxidado_

 _Diecisiete._

 _Amanecer._

x.

Abre los ojos. Es instinto lo que logra que dé una patada con fuerza suficiente para tumbar al contrincante sobre su espalda y liberarse. Gruñe con fuerza y su brazo artificial va a estrellarse contra las costillas de otro agente de Hydra enfundado en un traje negro y máscara negra y ojos azules. Su ceño se frunce esta vez y retrocede.

Aposte o por casualidad, ése hombre es como un reflejo de él.

( _Aposte o por casualidad o es que ése eres tú.)_

xi.

 _Horno._

 _Nueve._

 _Benigno._

 _Bienvenida._

xii.

Sus dedos se afianzan, su brazo presiona y al final su muñeca gira. Son huesos que se rompen. Siente el leve _crack_ en lugar de escucharlo. Es como eso, como volver a casa.

( _Una corrupta y horrible donde papá se ha ido y mamá ha muerto y tu vida prolongada es por un poco de hielo y unas gotas de suero, ¿por qué no te has muerto?)_

─Vienen más.

La voz de Jade trae una cantidad incómoda de realidad. James deja caer el cuerpo, junto al resto. La presencia de la joven castaña que cree en él más allá de la verdad y la mentira, no pertenece a ese cuadro de muerte y desgracia.

─Soy un asesino.

‹‹¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta.››

Aguarda la respuesta, que diga algo terrible y sarcástico que lo haga querer sonreír aún en medio de eso. Si Jade puede aportar un poco de sarcasmos ahora, las cosas estarán bien y nada será irreversible. Pero Jade no lo dice, se queda parada y la luz de la luna pálida cae sobre ella como un presagio de muerte. Él no lo soporta.

─¿Por qué no te has ido?

xiii.

 _Uno_.

xiv.

─¡Corre!

Sus pies obedecen a medias. Jade mira hacia atrás, a Bucky y su furia y su impotencia. No hay ruido y todo es el desquiciante sonido del silencio en su mente.

No sabe si Bucky tiene miedo, pero si no lo tiene, Jade lo siente por ambos.

Falta una palabra.

( _Corre, pero ¿a dónde? ¿Qué otro lugar queda si él no te sigue?_ )

Todavía falta una palabra.

xv.

 _Vagón de carga._

xvi.

Sus rodillas golpean el suelo y aprieta los parpados, desesperado por sentir lágrimas sobre sus ojos pero no hay nada. Olvidó como llorar hace un tiempo. Eso, si acaso, lo hace doler más.

( _Dijo que no permitiría que pasara otra vez. Y otra vez, pasó. No dejes que me suceda de nuevo, preferiría morir. Morir, ¿tú me matarías?)_

Respira pesado y deja de luchar.

─ _Listo para obedecer_.

xvii.

─¿Estás bien?

Los días de lluvia Jade está ahí, la ventana del penthouse es su lugar favorito. Fue feliz cuando llovía en un país extraño y húmedo y ella corría por ahí fugitiva con un soldado de la mano.

Entonces era feliz.

─¿Y ahora?

─No te metas en mi mente sin mi permiso, Maximoff.

No es cómodo, pero es la única que la entiende.

─Has lo de las memorias otra vez ─pide sin apartar la mirada del cristal.

─No creo que sea saludable.

─Vivir con dolor no es saludable ─argumenta Jade.

Wanda no la observa con lástima ni piensa que esté loca.

El penthouse está en silencio salvo por la lluvia que golpea, repetido _clic-clic_ sobre varios metros de cristal.

─¿Hay algo que te recuerde a tu hermano, Wanda? Una canción, un aroma, un lugar...

─El exterior ─replica Wanda, acomodándose sobre uno de los sillones. Recoge las piernas y se abraza a ellas, escondiendo la cara─. La vida allá afuera se ha vuelto una elegía.

Jade denota que comprende asintiendo despacio.

Si Bucky tiene una elegía, está en la lluvia.

* * *

 **N/A:** Obviamente el fic no tiene tal nombre por ser una elegía por sí mismo xv

Espero fuera de tu agrado, Pett. Es raro pero está hecho con amorsh.


End file.
